


A Waiting Game

by dragon_temeraire



Series: Teen Wolf Bingo [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Future Fic, Getting Together, M/M, Omega Scott, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott talks Derek into accompanying him on a trip to the mall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Waiting Game

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Teen Wolf Bingo (“Scott McCall” + “Shopping”). With bonus ABO dynamics and fluff, because I’m in that kind of mood.

“Come on, Derek, _please_?” Scott says, just a hint of whine in his voice.

“Scott,” Derek says warningly.

“You said if I ever needed help, I could call you,” Scott says reasonably.

“This is _not_ what I had in mind when I made that offer,” Derek says, pointedly sighing into the receiver. “But fine, I’ll go with you.”

“Yes!” Scott says, excitement evident in his tone. “I’ll see you in a few minutes.”

Derek hangs up, rolls his eyes at himself, and starts hurriedly eating his breakfast.

 

*

 

“I still don’t know why you couldn’t go with one of your other friends,” Derek says as he opens the door to a very cheerful Scott. “You know, like Stiles.”

“He’s a beta,” Scott huffs. “I told you, I need an alpha’s opinion,” he says, tugging Derek out into the hallway. “Come on, it won’t be that bad. I’ll even buy you lunch at the food court.”

“Fine,” Derek says in mock annoyance, letting himself be pulled along.

He can’t believe he’s going shopping at the _mall_ , and on a Saturday, no less. Somehow, Scott always gets Derek on board with his ridiculous plans. Derek doesn’t really mind.

Usually.

“So,” Scott says, stepping out of the dressing room. “What do you think?”

“You look fine,” Derek says, trying not to stare. He refuses to be one of those creepy alphas who can’t be friends with omegas.

Scott gives him an unimpressed look. “But do I look _good_? To alphas?” he asks, smoothing a hand down the front of his button down shirt.

“I don’t think you really need to worry about that,” Derek says wryly. Several alphas in the store have been giving Scott interested looks, while eyeing Derek jealously.

Scott rolls his eyes. “Okay, well do you think this would be appropriate first date attire?” he says. “I want to make a good impression.”

“Yes,” Derek says, finally allowing himself to take a good look. “Though I would just, um.” He clears his throat. “Just unbutton your collar,” he manages, feeling flushed. “You’re not wearing a tie, so if you wanted to let them see a little of your neck…”

“Oh!” Scott says, undoing the button and turning to the mirror to judge the effect. “I think you’re right. Thanks, Derek!” he calls, stepping back into the dressing room.

 

*

 

After Scott buys the clothes he was modeling, he grabs Derek’s arm and pulls him to the fragrance counter.

“Here, what do you think?” he asks, rolling on a little sample of the pheromone-enhancing oil.

Derek shakes his head. Scott already smells incredibly good, he can’t imagine any of this will make a difference.

“Maybe this one?” Scott says, picking up a different bottle and placing a droplet on the back of his hand.

Derek takes a little sniff, shakes his head again. He’s tired. He doesn’t like being surrounded by other people much, so being in a crowd this big is wearing him out. He’s also getting really hungry.

“One more,” Scott says quickly, like he can read Derek’s thoughts.

He sprays a little on his arm, and suddenly Scott’s scent is headily strong in Derek’s nose and across his tongue, and he’s instantly hard.

“That one,” he grits out, trying not to shift uncomfortably. His jeans are far too tight for subtlety.

“Awesome, thanks,” Scott says cheerfully, using one of the wipes at the counter to clean off the oil.

Derek breathes a quiet sigh of relief, then sends a warning glare to an alpha inching his way along the counter, nose in the air.

“Okay,” Scott says when he’s paid, adding the spray to his other bag of purchases. “Let’s go get some lunch.”

 

*

 

“So, what’s the deal?” Derek asks, once he’s gulped down half his burger and is no longer ravenous.

Scott, his mouth full of orange chicken, gestures for him to elaborate.

“Well,” Derek says, after he’s gulped down another bite. “I know you’ve dated alphas before, and you never seemed that worried about impressing them. Why does it matter so much now?”

“It’s different this time,” Scott says nervously. “This alpha…he’s important to me. Special. I care about him a lot.”

“Does he know?” Derek asks, his food forgotten.

“Not yet,” Scott says quietly. “I’m not sure he’d be interested. But I wanted to have the best chance, you know?”

Derek nods. “You want to make the best impression you can. Hence the shopping trip,” he says, trying to squash his jealousy. He’s happy for Scott. He is.

“Yeah,” Scott says, taking a sip of his Coke. “I really appreciate your help. And I, uh, wanted to ask you something.”

Derek raises his eyebrows, expectant.

“Would you be offended if, um, an omega asked you out?” Scott manages, stumbling over his words.

“No, of course not,” Derek says quickly. “Is that what you’re planning to do? Ask him out?”

Scott nods. “I’m just kind of worried about it.”

“If an alpha gets upset because an omega asks him out, he’s not worth your time anyway,” Derek says kindly.

“You’re right,” Scott says agreeably. “But I’m still wondering how to go about it.” He looks up at Derek, his face intent. “How would you want to be asked?”

“Well, when I’ve been asked before, it’s usually something like _my heat is coming up_ or _I got a new bed, do you want to help me test it out?_ So I’d prefer, uh, anything but that,” Derek says, laughing.

“Wow,” Scott says, eyebrows raised. “That’s really awkward.”

“It is sometimes, but it’s fine. Don’t worry about it,” Derek says easily. “But seriously, I would just want them to be themselves, you know? Though I have to say, I’m a sucker for little romantic gestures. Things that show they really know me as a person.”

Scott nods, looking thoughtful.

 

*

 

Derek opens the door to his loft a few nights later, and finds Scott standing there. He grins up at Derek, and thrusts a bouquet of flowers into his hands.

“Scott? What—” Derek says, then hesitates when he realizes what he’s holding. “These are my favorite,” he says in surprise, dipping his head down to sniff them.

“I know,” Scott says, grinning.

Derek looks up then, and he finally realizes what Scott’s wearing, his eyes catching on the one button undone at his throat. The faint scent of pheromones drift to his nose. His hands clench nervously around the flowers, because he’s not sure what’s happening here.

“Derek, I really like you,” Scott says softly. “And I was wondering if you’d… like to go out with me?”

“I,” Derek starts, his voice rasping. He awkwardly clears his throat. “I would love to,” he says, feeling blindsided in the best way.

Scott gives him a bright, beaming smile. “Wonderful,” he says happily. He wraps his hands around Derek’s, gently extricating the slightly crushed flowers. “Let’s put these in some water, okay?”

He follows Scott into the kitchen, his body alive with anticipation. “It was really me?” he can’t help asking. “All along?”

“All along,” Scott confirms shyly, setting the flowers in a vase. “I kept asking Stiles for advice about you, but he eventually got fed up, and suggested I get the information straight from the source.”

Derek laughs. “I had no idea. Honestly, I was jealous of whatever alpha had caught your eye. And I wondered if he was really good enough for you.”

“Well, now you know that he is,” Scott says, coming up on his toes and wrapping his arms around Derek’s shoulders.

“I hope so,” Derek says, letting his hands curve around Scott’s back.

“You are,” Scott says, playfully kissing Derek’s cheek, then the tip of his nose. “More than,” he says against Derek’s lips. “I have reservations at La Maison,” he says, pulling away with a smile.

“That’s my favori—” Derek starts, then laughs. “But of course, you already knew that,” he says, and kisses Scott again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come by and prompt me/talk to me [ on tumblr](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
